The present invention relates to a tilt wing VTOL aircraft. More particularly, the invention relates to a direct horizontal motion control for selectively moving a tilt wing VTOL aircraft in forward and reverse directions when its wing is in the hover position. No aircraft pitch motion is required to produce fore and aft motion.
Known VTOL aircraft and particularly tilt wing VTOL aircraft are unable to move in forward or reverse directions while their wing is in the hover position, unless they change pitch angle. The requirement of known VTOL aircraft to pitch before translation occurs due to rotation of the thrust vector which introduces a lag in vehicular planar motion response in the most important fore and aft directions.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a tilt wing VTOL aircraft which is able to move horizontally in forward and reverse directions while its wing is in the hover position, without pitch motion being required.
An object of the invention is to provide a tilt wing VTOL aircraft which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively provide forward and reverse horizontal motion while its wing is in the hover position, without pitch motion being required.
Another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft having a direct horizontal motion control of simple structure for selectively horizontally moving the aircraft in forward and reverse directions when it is in hover, without pitch motion being required.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft having a direct horizontal motion control which is inexpensive in manufacture for selectively horizontally moving the aircraft in forward and reverse directions when it is in hover.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft having a direct horizontal motion control which is installable on a VTOL aircraft with facility, convenience and rapidity and which selectively horizontally moves the aircraft in forward and reverse directions when it is in hover.
Another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft having a direct horizontal motion control which functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively horizontally move the aircraft in forward and reverse directions when it is in hover.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft having a direct horizontal motion control which is able to selectively accelerate the aircraft in forward and reverse directions up to a magnitude of essentially .+-.0.1 G when the aircraft is in hover.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tilt wing VTOL aircraft which is able to accelerate in forward and reverse directions up to a magnitude of essentially .+-.0.1 G when the wing of the aircraft is in a hover position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a VTOL aircraft which is able to be controlled to move horizontally in forward and reverse directions when the wing of the aircraft is in a hover position much more quickly than known similar aircraft.